


Divine Punishment

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's finally found his husband, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, But only a bit, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Demon AU, Demon Lord! Akira, Fresh from the oven: demon fucking!, I revel in filth, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Or Is It?, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Succubus! Ryuji, The humble smut peddler returns, tail pulling, wait that's not a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: While wandering the mortal realm in search of a human to feed on, Ryuji accidentally eats up the energy of a higher-level demon.His impudence won’t be taken lightly.(Based on every single demon/succubus Ryuji idea I've seen made because of those darn P5DSN accessories.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear pegoryu week will be nothing but fluff. Well, mostly...  
> But for now, hope you enjoy my filthy smut! :,3  
> Fic is based on this beautiful text post  
> https://trackteamgangbang.tumblr.com/post/174872822909/i-want-akiryu-thing-where-ryuji-is-a-succubus-with)

Staring at the powerful demon looming over him, for a moment Ryuji regretted the day whatever corner of hell spawned him into existence.

It had started off innocently enough; he had gone into the mortal realm in search of some energy that would keep him sustained for a while, sneaking into the attic of a small café to follow a promising heat signature, and he actually thought he had been pretty lucky when he stumbled upon the sleeping form of one of the most beautiful humans Ryuji had ever seen.

Nice hair, a good-looking face, and— Ryuji tentatively pressed his palm on the crotch of the sleeping man— _holy shit_ .

A perfectly good meal provided to Ryuji, and he didn’t even have to put in the effort of seducing someone.

Ryuji darted his tongue across his lips as he cast a quick sleeping spell to ensure that his victim didn’t wake up while he fed. He pulled down the loose pants framed around his target’s waist and took his cock in hand, idly stroking it into hardness and marveling its size. He could feel his own erection straining the front of his panties as he finally took the swollen head into his mouth, careful not to scrape his fangs against the skin as he started to suck.

The energy given off by the man’s lust tasted wonderful, and Ryuji slowly sank himself around the thick length, gagging as the head brushed against the back of his throat and hungrily drinking in the spike of energy radiating from his prey. It was almost unusual how rich the energy given off was, smooth and dark like wine, but Ryuji didn’t think much about it.

A few more thrusts into his mouth and the man below him was cumming into his mouth with a soft moan, filling Ryuji’s mouth with his release. Ryuji swallowed the load and licked his lips for any lingering drops, and he sighed in content as he stared wistfully at the pristine face of the human below him as the energy slowly faded into a dull pulse; hopefully he would still be here the next time Ryuji needed a meal.

Ryuji turned and snapped his fingers to open a portal back home. He spread his leathery black wings in preparation for flight when…

“Did you enjoy yourself?” a low voice softly asked.

Ryuji whipped his head around, startled by the voice. There was no way he had heard that; it was impossible for a human to break free from the sleeping spell he casted! Unless…

 Luminous red eyes that mirrored his own stared at him, and suddenly Ryuji was afraid of the handsome face he had admired earlier. Black hair like Ryuji’s wasn’t exactly a telling sign of a demon, but the metallic glow of crimson eyes signified Ryuji’s mistake:

He had accidentally preyed upon one of his own kind.

Ryuji didn’t hesitate once he realized, diving headfirst into the portal only to be yanked back by the tail, a shriek escaping his lips as a jolt of electricity shot up from the base of his spine. He didn’t dare try to fly away while the other demon was latched onto his tail, and he fell to the floor with a dull thud, folding his wings shut as he glared defiantly over his shoulder.

“You bastard! Just who do you think you are?” he snapped, prepared to throw of slew of curses at the demon until he caught the overwhelming blast of energy that almost sent him reeling. Ryuji couldn’t stop himself from trembling, the oppressive energy radiating from the other demon was only growing stronger by the second and threatening to consume him. The difference in power was overwhelming, and Ryuji bit back a whimper as his body froze in terror.

“I’m guessing you’ve realized by now, succubus,” remarked the demon, digging his nails into Ryuji’s tail and eliciting a whine. “Here I was, enjoying a good rest, and what happens next? Some lowly demon from the outer circle tries to nibble on my power.”

“P-Please, forgive me, I-I didn’t mean to—”

“Oh I know you didn’t. After all, I don’t expect a weakling like you to know the difference between a real human and a demon disguised as one.  It’s clearly beyond your capabilities.” The demon was smirking at him, and Ryuji couldn’t hold back anymore. He wasn’t gonna stand for this asshole’s taunting.

“You know what? Fuck you! I don’t care if you’re some demon that’s way up there! If you’re gonna kill me or eat me anyways, then I’m not gonna take any of your bullshit, so just get it over with already!” snapped Ryuji, baring his needle-sharp teeth at the other demon.

The demon blinked at him, pupils compressing into slits, and he walked closer towards Ryuji before flipping him around, causing Ryuji to yelp as his wings scraped against the wooden floor.

“Cute…” murmured the other demon, a pink tint dusting his pale cheeks. He trailed a hand down Ryuji’s chest to toy with a pert nipple, pinching and twisting it between his fingers.

“A-ah, what are you—”

“Akira,” interrupted the demon calmly. “I figure you’ll need a name to scream as I fuck you senseless.”

Ryuji flushed at that. “Are you kidding me?” he spluttered.

“Look, succubus. Wouldn’t you say this is much better than any of the other punishments you had in mind? You’ll even get to continue feeding,” purred Akira as he started playing with both nipples, drawing out a strained moan from Ryuji as his senses started to fill with pleasure and Akira’s lust.

“I-I guess, but what do you get from it?”

“Satisfaction, of course. I’ve been bored out of my mind ever since I came here, so I could use a little fun.”

Ryuji shivered as he felt Akira’s breath ghost over his neck, fangs scraping against the thin skin across his collarbone and causing him to whimper. Was Akira really not going to punish him? There was no way, he must have had some other goal in mind. But at that same moment, slowly becoming giddy from drinking in more of the wonderfully smooth energy Akira was giving off, Ryuji couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

“Mm, _fine_ ,” groaned Ryuji, all caution thrown to the wind as he wrapped his arms around the overwhelmingly powerful demon who could kill him in an instant. “Do whatever you want, but it’s not ‘succubus’, it’s Ryuji,”

“Well, Ryuji, I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement,” purred Akira before sinking his fangs deep into the meat of Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji arched his back and cried out in pain, flinching when Akira withdrew to lap up blood from the puncture. “You taste sweet,” remarked Akira, an amused smile tugging the corner of his lips to reveal teeth stained with Ryuji’s blood, “I could just eat you up.” he moved lower and resumed playing with Ryuji’s swollen nipples,  latching onto one and sucking while pinching the other one between his fingers until they turned red.

“Argh, s-shut up,” hissed Ryuji, unable to restrain a shiver from the wave of dark lust that washed over him. His wings were starting to chafe beneath him as they scraped against the hard wooden floor, but thankfully Akira seemed to have noticed. He flipped Ryuji onto his stomach and ran his hands down Ryuji’s waist, stopping to squeeze his ass.

“Lust demons are just spawned with nice bodies, huh?” muttered Akira as he groped the firm flesh in his hands.

“Hey, it still takes work to make it stay like that,” protested Ryuji sullenly as he stretched his wings.

Akira hummed as he kneaded Ryuji’s ass for a few more moments before smacking his palm hard across his backside, causing the Ryuji to hiss at the sting that stoked the fire simmering in his gut.

“And I doubt you anticipate humans to always carry a bottle of lube, so…” Akira pulled the delicate fabric of Ryuji’s panties to the side and plunged his finger inside, drawing out a yelp as he crooked his finger against Ryuji’s prostate.

“You really came prepared,” purred Akira. “Were you actually hoping to ride my dick?”

“A-and so what if I was?”

“Such a cute demon,” cooed Akira while he inserted a second and third finger. “Look at you, swallowing up my fingers.” he deliberately curled his fingers deep into Ryuji’s sweet spot, and Ryuji had to bite his lip to stifle the moans that threatened to escape, tail swishing side to side. Akira eventually withdrew his fingers and Ryuji gave out a strained whimper when he left.

“I won’t lie, I’m considerably bigger in my natural form, but I don’t mind taking you like this either,” Ryuji could feel Akira sliding his cock teasingly over his rim. “Who knows, maybe one day you could even fit the real thing all the way in,” mused Akira before pushing in.

Ryuji moaned, claws piercing the wooden floor as he clung on for dear life while Akira slowly forced his way in, filling him all the way to the brim until finally he was stuffed inside. If this wasn’t Akira’s natural size, then Ryuji didn’t even want to think about how much this would have hurt with his actual demon form. The slightest tremor had him whimpering as Akira’s cock nudged against his prostate, and his vision flashed white when he felt Akira suddenly slam forward, shoving him across the ground. “A-ah!”

Akira refused to relent after that, claws grazing Ryuji’s hips as Akira held him in place and fucked him at a brutal pace that was sure to leave Ryuji sore the next day.

Ryuji couldn’t do anything more than cry out helplessly as Akira pounded into his sweet spot, his orgasm building up far too quickly until he came hard with a high-pitched wail and spurted cum across the floor.

“So soon? It’s a wonder you can feed with endurance like that,” remarked Akira as he continued to thrust. Ryuji shivered violently as Akira fucked him through his orgasm; normally the human was unconscious, so  Ryuji could always set up his own pace to ensure that the human gave out first, allowing him to soak up the burst of energy following right after their release, but Akira wasn’t showing any signs of letting up. Ryuji could barely register his surroundings anymore, drowning in the mass of delicious energy emitting from the powerful demon and the overwhelming stimulation.

“Ah, a-ah! A-Akira, wait, I-I need to recover!” he whined, barely able to keep up with the amount of energy he was consuming.

“Just keep feeding. I won’t finish if I have to stop for you every time,” stated Akira.

Ryuji let out a pathetic moan , tears welling up in his eyes and his tail wrapping in a tight coil around his thigh as Akira used him for his own pleasure.

“Hm, earlier you gave quite the reaction when I pulled on your tail,” said Akira as he hooked his hand around Ryuji’s tail. He gave his tail a hard yank that had Ryuji arching his back and screaming at the burst of lightning that shot through his nerves.

“N-no! Don’t pull…” he moaned.

“I’m guessing that feels pretty good,” another tug, and Ryuji was ripping splinters out of the floor as he desperately scrabbled for purchase, tears pouring down his face as he squealed with each harsh pull on his tail Akira gave him. It wasn’t long before Ryuji came again from a particularly hard yank, clamping tightly around Akira’s cock and sobbing brokenly as Akira continued to pound into him. “A-ah, Akira…”

“So cute,” repeated Akira softly; it almost sounded affectionate, but Ryuji could barely discern the words in his drunken state of lust, eyes rolling upward as he felt his consciousness starting to fade in and out.

Akira didn’t seem to notice or care, one hand reaching down to stroke Ryuji’s cock while the other continued to pull his tail, and Ryuji could only let out a stream of pathetic sobs while Akira’s lust completely consumed him.

He lost track of time after cumming a third time, and he fell into a hazy state of overstimulation while Akira used him like a toy, face leaking tears and drool onto the floor in a messy puddle. At one point he could distantly hear Akira musing if he could make a succubus cum dry, and Ryuji whimpered pitifully in response when he felt Akira tightly squeeze the shaft of his aching cock, cumming a sixth time in Akira’s grasp…or was it the seventh? He couldn’t remember anymore.

Thankfully, he could sense Akira was drawing to a close. His energy pulsed frantically with each thrust, and soon enough he heard the demon let out a heavy groan above him as he shoved Ryuji forward one last time, spurting deep into his warmth and filling him up with more and more of his release until Ryuji felt like he was going to go insane. Akira held Ryuji in place, forcing him to take his load as Ryuji let out a series of desperate whines at the increasing fullness; he couldn’t take it, he felt like he was going to burst.

Finally, Akira pulled out with a relieved sigh, cum dribbling from Ryuji’s gaping entrance as his rim slid around Akira’s cock with an audible squelch. Ryuji laid there, shivering as his body soaked up the remaining bit of Akira’s energy and clenched around Akira’s release. He wouldn’t need to feed for a long time, that was for sure.

“Might’ve overdone it,” admitted Akira as he gently pulled Ryuji up onto his knees. He pressed down on Ryuji’s stomach and slowly added pressure,  and Ryuji sobbed helplessly as he felt Akira’s release gradually stream out from him. He watched with teary eyes as Akira’s hand continued to push down, grasping tightly onto Akira’s wrist and piercing the skin while cum dribbled steadily down his thighs. It felt good, but Ryuji hated how achingly empty he felt after Akira’s warmth seeped out, whimpering as he collapsed backwards right into Akira. He was sure the demon would berate him, but much to his surprise Akira actually held him closer, his hand gently stroking Ryuji’s black locks of hair while he licked up the dried blood from his shoulder.

“You did so well,” murmured Akira, and if Ryuji wasn’t so tired he would have acted shocked at the treatment he was receiving.

“Then... you aren't gonna punish me?” mumbled Ryuji, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Of course not. In fact, I would actually love for you to be my pet. What do you say?” asked Akira before nibbling on Ryuji’s neck.

“ ‘m nobody’s pet,” muttered Ryuji. He couldn’t fight it anymore. He closed his eyes and slumped his head against Akira’s chest.

“Then how about instead you live with me from now on? Sound better?”

“Sure, whatever,” slurred Ryuji, too tired to process Akira’s words. He dozed off quickly, and Akira gave a gentle smile as he lifted the sleeping succubus in his arms, six broad wings plumed with black feathers unfolding from his back as he opened up a pathway to their home; he couldn't leave Ryuji like this, after all.

Akira hummed to himself as he flew through the portal, completely satisfied with his new find.

He would clean up the attic later. First he needed to clean up Ryuji.


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why did I create another chapter? Because why not XD  
> Hope you enjoy reading!)

Ryuji blearily opened his eyes to see crimson light filtering through the window above him. Stirring from the soft sheets, Ryuji noted how much bigger the bed he laid on seemed compared to his usual mattress, and it took a few seconds of inspecting his surroundings to realize he wasn’t even in his home. He sat up, trying to gather his thoughts and recall what happened before he lost consciousness.

Akira had fucked him until he passed out, and then… he couldn’t remember anything else after that.

Considering that this wasn’t his room, the only explanation Ryuji could think of was that Akira had brought him into his own residence for reasons unknown. Cold fear washed over him once he realized the situation he was in.

There was only one thing Ryuji knew for certain: he couldn’t stay here any longer.

He scrambled out of the bed only to be yanked back by the thick leather collar around his neck, the chain that connected him to the bedpost rattling in protest. Ryuji yelped as he tumbled to the floor and winced at the pain from landing on the shallow red carpet. Akira really seemed to have an affinity for the color red.

Ryuji swore and grabbed the chain in his hands. He tried to bite through the metal, but the chain was so sturdy that he hardly made a dent.  The collar must have been enchanted as well, because Ryuji couldn’t shapeshift out of his demon form into something that could slip out. He gave up, sitting on the floor miserably until he perked up at the sound of the door opening.

“And what are you doing sitting on the floor, Ryuji?” A smooth voice chuckled.

Ryuji’s body went entirely stiff from fear, quailing beneath Akira’s crimson gaze. “Why are you still tormenting me? You’ve had your fun.” He spat, trying to put on a brave front. “Did you change your mind after all and decide to toy with me a little longer before you eat me?”

“You’re making such bold assumptions,” replied Akira, seating himself on the bed. He almost sounded a little hurt. “That collar’s a protective measure against my servants. Not all of them are very bright, and if it weren’t for the collar’s protection spell they might have mistaken you for an intruder they could snack on. I don’t bring in guests too often, after all.”

Ryuji couldn’t help but feel surprised once he learned that Akira had gone out of his way to protect him from harm. Considering the overwhelming difference between them in power, Akira could have easily crushed him like a mere insect, and it would have only been considered natural.

“O-oh… sorry, and uh,  thanks, I guess.” he mumbled, fidgeting with the chain. “So now that I’m awake, can you take this off?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s going to take a while for my servants to get used to your presence, so until they do, the collar has to stay on.” remarked Akira cooly.

Ryuji would’ve thought a demon lord like Akira could easily fix such a simple issue, but he didn’t complain as he stood up, wings flapping as he stretched. “Fine. So what do you plan to do with me? I’m not going to just lie down and take this, you know.”

“Oh I’m well aware.” The smile on Akira’s face is dark as he yanked Ryuji forward by the chain. Ryuji refused to make a sound despite his pounding heart when he found himself face-to-face with the demon lord. “Which is exactly why I find you so desirable. You’re the first lesser demon who refuses to submit to me, and I want nothing more than to claim that spirit as mine alone.”

Ryuji glared at him. He placed a hand on Akira’s wrist and sank his claws in. “I don’t belong to anyone,” he hissed, satisfaction running through him when he felt blood well up against his fingertips even though every instinct screamed at him to run away. “If you’re just going to make me your toy for the rest of eternity, I’d prefer it if you killed me instead.”

Akira’s grin only grew wider, inhumanly wide, and Ryuji could see the numerous sharp teeth lining his maw. “Excellent. That’s exactly what I wanted to here. Too bad I have no interest in killing you.” he purred. Akira pulled him closer and smoothed his hands down Ryuji’s back, licking over a pert nipple, and Ryuji couldn’t restrain the shiver that ran through him when his lust began to curl around him like a mesmerizing fog, temptingly sweet. He shoved Akira’s head away. “Stop!” he barked, although unable to help craving more when the delicious energy dissipated. “I’m not your pet!”

Akira blinked at him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stood up  again. “Fine, I get it. I haven’t exactly treated you with respect.” He unlatched the chain from the bedpost. “Here, I’ll show you around. Just stay close to me.”

Ryuji reluctantly followed him down the halls, and his frustration about being Akira’s captor slowly changed into wonder as he travelled through the luxurious rooms and richly decorated halls. Strong magic really had its perks; Ryuji could barely sustain a small bedroom without overexerting himself.

“Is any of this even necessary? What use does a demon lord have for a kitchen?” muttered Ryuji.

“Human food isn’t without its comfort, and besides, more rooms means stronger magic, so it warns any potential rivals about my strength if they want to challenge me.” replied Akira. He pulled the seat out for Ryuji to sit in, and when Ryuji managed to clamber on his toes barely skimmed against the floor. “Everything’s so big, too. Can’t even sit down without climbing something.” complained Ryuji.

“Really? It fits me rather perfectly.” chuckled Akira. A demon with sharp eyes and long limbs served them two glasses of wine, and Akira raised his glass towards Ryuji. “Cheers.”

Ryuji didn’t raise his glass in return, and he stared at the wine before taking a small sip. “You seem to like humans a lot. Hell, you haven’t even changed back into your demon form. You some kind of human fetishist?” commented Ryuji snidely, taking another sip from his glass while tail swished idly from side to side. He had never enjoyed the bitter taste of alcohol, but his occupation as a succubus had forced him to build up a tolerance since he needed to drink in various human social events in order to blend in.

Akira remained silent for a moment. “I have my reasons. Reasons that are none of your concern. But if you really want to see me in my demon form so badly…” Shadows melded around Akira, swirling around him in a writhing black mass, and a few moments later a figure at least twice Ryuji’s size took the place of the handsome man who had sat across from him. Large, sturdy horns curled out from Akira’s sleek hair, and six massive wings plumed with black feathers framed his back. His pupils were thin slits against the red of his irises, and he bared his teeth for Ryuji to see sharp fangs the size of daggers. “Better?” a low voice rumbled.

Ryuji gulped, hiding his anxiety behind another swig of wine. “No, although I don’t really care what form you take, because at the end of the day I still hate your guts.” another gulp, and he had completely emptied his glass. The wine must’ve been rather strong, because Ryuji could feel the room begin to shift slightly around him...

A distorted growl that sounded akin to a laugh rang from Akira’s chest.  “Fair enough. But you’ll warm up to me soon enou-”

Ryuji’s wine glass fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. He clutched the collar around his neck as fire raced through his veins, his surroundings suddenly feeling unbearably hot. “Ngh…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Akira, standing up to rush to his side.

Ryuji didn’t answer, chest heaving as he scraped his claws against the table. “What… did you put in the wine?” he gasped. It felt unbearably hot, his skin tingling with each brush against the chair.

“I didn’t, that wasn’t-” he turned to the servant. “You! I didn’t give you permission to poison him!”

“It’s not poison. Master seemed to have difficulty making his pet comply, so I slipped something into the drink to make him easier to deal with.” replied the demon calmly.

“Damn you! Who said you were allowed to do something like this?” snarled Akira. He couldn’t scold the demon any longer, however, because his attention was stolen by Ryuji draping his arms around his neck and nuzzling against his chest.

“F-Fuck, it’s hot. Akira…” slurred Ryuji, barely able to keep himself upright. He rutted needily against Akira’s thigh, the front of his panties already slick with precum leaking from his aching member.

Akira huffed and lifted Ryuji into his arms, teleporting them back into the bedroom. He dumped Ryuji unceremoniously onto the bed, who writhed and moaned at the slightest brush of the sheets against his too-sensitive skin. “C-Come on, do something about this…” pleaded Ryuji, turning over to grind against the mattress and smearing the sheets with precum.

“I’m working on it,” grumbled Akira. He placed a large hand between Ryuji’s shoulderblades, pressing him into the bed while he slipped his panties to the side so he could press his fingers against the already-slick entrance. Ryuji whined and writhed at the touch, lightning pulsing through his veins.

“God, you could at least stretch me out before s-shoving your cock against me,” groaned Ryuji, unable to look behind him and whimpering.

“That’s not my cock…” mumbled Akira, finger still tracing around the pink rim.

“ _Shit_ , don’t tell me those are just your fucking fingers. Y-You’re gonna tear me apart if you actually try to fuck me.” whined Ryuji, although the heat invading his brain made the prospect sound so attractive, Akira holding him down and forcing him to take everything to the point of ripping in two; his cock twitched at the mere thought of it. Damn it, this was unbearable; the heat only seemed to get worse by the second, and soon Ryuji found himself desperately rocking his hips back against Akira’s fingers, his cock leaking freely onto the stained sheets. “C-C’mon, j-just hurry up and do something!” Please. He desperately needed it.

“Patience, Ryuji, or else I might hurt you on accident.” huffed Akira. He pushed his finger inside, and Ryuji sobbed brokenly as he clamped around the thick digit sliding against his pulsing walls. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he spattered cum across the sheets, and his legs trembled violently when Akira began to slowly thrust in and out at a maddeningly slow pace through his orgasm.

“I-It’s not enough!” he whined, rutting back against Akira’s finger. His cock was already rising back to hardness against his stomach.  “H-Hurry up and fuck me! Please…”

“If you’re so certain…” He pulled away, leaving Ryuji painfully empty and on the verge of tears as the minimal stimulation was taken away entirely.

“Akira…”

Something oppressive and hot pressed against his rim, and Ryuji gave a shrill gasp once he realized what it was, eagerly bucking his hips back to meet the monstrous length pressed between his cheeks. “Please, please!” he begged while tearing the sheets to shreds beneath him.

Akira sat on the bed, and his lust was so overwhelmingly strong that it left Ryuji reeling on top of his induced heat. He lifted Ryuji into his lap and used Ryuji’s weight to help slide him down his cock, the succubus writhing and crying as he felt himself being mercilessly split in two by Akira’s throbbing member. About halfway down and Ryuji finally looked down, too dazed by his heat to feel concerned about the way his tummy swelled in an unnatural bump against the thick girth stretching him to the point of tearing. The heat curled around his brain purred in satisfaction at the hot weight stuffing him full, but still it demanded more. Ryuji slung his arms around Akira’s shoulders, crying pathetically until finally he felt his ass press flush against Akira’s hips. Too much, too good. “H-Holy shit… Akira please… don’t hold back.” he whimpered.

“Ryuji…” Despite Ryuji’s pleads, Akira picked up a careful pace, hips shallowly rocking forward while he dragged their tongues together in clumsy kisses. The bulge in Ryuji’s stomach slowly shifted up and down, and Ryuji squirmed from the insufficient stimulation; his nerves were on fire, screaming for more.

“F-Fuck, what are you- it’s not enough! Akira please!” he sobbed, slamming his hips down in time with Akira’s thrusts even though he felt so full he thought he was going to burst.

“I have to be careful or else I might- mmph!” he’s cut off when Ryuji wrapped the chain from his collar around his neck, yanking on the metal and causing Akira to gag when it constricted around his throat.

“I don’t care! Fuck me, tear me to pieces, or else I’ll kill you instead.” snarled Ryuji. Akira stopped thrusting completely, allowing Ryuji to use him like a dildo as he bounced in his lap, moaning obscenely while his cock crushed his prostate into his walls and sent bursts of electricity running up his spine. “P-Pull my tail, bite me, come on!” he ordered, cruelly yanking on the chain again.

Akira winced, but Ryuji didn’t miss the dark surge of lust that washed over him when he tugged on the chain, the blush on Akira’s face in full bloom. He did as he was told, his hand squeezing the leathery tail in a cruel grip and yanking hard.

Ryuji arched his back and screamed as he came again, cum splashing onto Akira’s chest while stars exploded in his vision from the intensity. Fuck, that felt incredible. He needed more of that. “Oh, fuck! Do it again Akira!”

More unforgiving yanks, and Ryuji’s screaming in ecstacy, his orgasms slamming into him repeatedly with only minutes in between. His grip on the chain slackened, and Akira growled at the opportunity to be in charge again, bowling Ryuji over and pounding him into the mattress. This time he didn’t hold back, his cock shoving into Ryuji’s abused hole relentlessly and forcing Ryuji to take what he gave him.

“I’m giving you what you want, right? You want me to tear you apart? Fine.” snarled Akira.

“Akira!” His claws raked across Akira’s back, leaving behind bloody stripes while he eagerly clamped around the monstrous length shaping his insides. Sharp teeth worried his nipples before a long tongue swirled around them, turning them into stiff peaks, and Ryuji’s wings were fully spread as he was fucked the hardest he had ever been in his life, shrieking with each rhythmic pull on his tail.

“Simply gorgeous. I can’t let anyone else see you like this.” growled Akira, sinking his fangs into Ryuji’s neck and shoulders for the world to see.

“S-Shut up and keep going!” barked Ryuji, gasping with each bite. He was practically buzzing out of his skin from overstimulation, but the last of his heat was being expelled, the fog in his mind lifting just a bit more each time his cock twitched in release.

Finally Akira slammed himself all the way in with a roaring moan, Ryuji’s eyes rolled up in delirious pleasure as he felt his stomach swell with each pump of hot seed splashing against his walls. The heat finally cleared from his mind, and Ryuji collapsed onto the bed, barely clinging to consciousness while cum gushed from his hole in thick rivulets.

Eventually Akira stopped moving his hips, and his spent cock pulled out with an audible squelch, leaving Ryuji a limp ragdoll in his arms.

“Feeling better?” mumbled Akira, licking over the possessive bite marks left on Ryuji’s skin. The air resided into a more relaxed atmosphere, and Akira tiredly nuzzled against Ryuji, listening to his breathing slow.

“M-Mm…” was all Ryuji could manage to say, twitching sporadically as exhaustion settled in his bones.

Akira unclasped the collar, and with a snap of his fingers the mess dispelled itself, cum dissipating from the sheets and their bodies. He practically dwarfed Ryuji when he slung an arm around him and held him close, wrapping the sheets over them and burying his face into the blond locks.

“Collar…” mumbled Ryuji. He wasn’t interested in being another demon’s snack.

“Um, don’t worry about that. I made it all up because I wanted you to wear it.” Akira admitted sheepishly.

Ryuji didn’t even have enough energy to be angry. He simply sighed in response and nuzzled against Akira’s chest, drifting off to sleep. Akira’s kindness had surprised him, and if he had been more awake he would have been even more surprised when Akira hesitantly planted a kiss on his forehead, his broad wings protectively enveloping them both.

Maybe living with Akira wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
